Kue dan Teh
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Gerimis di sore hari, kuberi dia kue dan teh madu, semoga bisa menghangatkan hatinya/Fluff/rnr?


**Judul**: Kue dan Teh

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan**: AU, pendek, OOCness, less message

* * *

><p><em>Sebagian besar orang berpikir bahwa hidup yang baik adalah hidup yang dihabiskan dengan cinta: kepada orang tua, sahabat, juga kekasih. Aku sering melihat teman-temanku di sekolah menjunjung tinggi –isme itu. Ini lelucon? Ya, siapa yang membuatnya? Aku tidak peduli.<em>

Jalanan tampak sangat ramai dengan kendaraan pribadi dan pejalan kaki. Aku tidak tahu kalau berjalan-jalan di tengah gerimis akan sangat menyenangkan. Yah, saat ini aku masih memuja kehangatan di balik dinding kafe langganan sahabatku. Apa lagi? Dingin? Aku sudah menghabiskan kopi hangatku yang keempat. Aku tidak menyangka kalau gerimis kali ini bisa menghipnotisku untuk meminum gudang kafein ini dengan tenang dan santai—sampai tidak sadar jika sudah satu jam aku sendiri.

Aku mengerlingkan pandangan ke arah para pelayan cantik yang melayani pengunjung dengan ramah. Ada tiga orang, mereka menggunakan seragam: _T-shirt_ hitam-putih, _jeans_ biru, dan topi. Mereka terlihat sangat maco dan cantik. Beberapa orang lalu menyusul membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir minuman hangat dan dua piring _pancake_. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat namun tenang hingga sampai pada pemesan.

Aku berpaling untuk menatap jalanan dari jendela kaca, lalu mendesah. Oh, sepertinya udara benar-benar dingin. Lihat saja uap-uap yang muncul dari napasku. Berulang kali aku meniup-niupkan udara dari mulut. Menyenangkan sekali, aku sering melakukannya sewaktu kecil. Aku mendekati kaca di depanku, berniat membuat kaca ini berembun sehingga dapat kutulis sesuatu.

"Fuh..." desahku ringan.

Bintik-bintik uap air dari mulutku membuat embun yang cukup lebar di kaca. Kurang beberapa milimeter telunjukku menyentuh kaca, seseorang yang kutunggu datang dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau lama," kataku sedatar mungkin. Aku tak mau terlihat sebal atau sebaliknya. Datar saja, karena jika orang di hadapanku ini perhatian, ia akan tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. Tidak mungkin membiarkan semuanya rusak," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu meminum kopiku yang tinggal sedikit tersisa.

"Kau tahu? Seorang pria bisa dilihat apakah dia berbohong atau tidak dari alasan yang dia berikan."

Ia menautkan alisnya, sepertinya mencoba menerka apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya. Dengan santai aku mengulurkan sepotong _cheese cake_ padanya menggunakan garpu.

"Mau kue?" tanyaku.

"Kau menganggap ini lelucon?" balasnya sebelum melahap kue itu.

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Terlebih dahulu aku memerhatikan sudut matanya yang tampak menciut saat mengunyah _cheese cake_ sambil tersenyum di depanku.

"Lelucon? Apanya? Aku senang kau sudah datang. Lagi pula ini gerimis, kau pasti kerepotan mencari bis."

Ia mengambil garpuku tiba-tiba dan mengambil sepotong lagi, tapi ia tak memakannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tadi berurusan dengan seorang wanita?" tanyanya sambil memain-mainkan garpu di depanku.

Aku menangkap tangannya dengan cepat dan mengarahkan ujung garpu ke mulutnya.

"Memang aku siapa sampai kau menggodaku seperti itu? Aku tahu kalau yang kau maksud wanita itu adalah bibi penjaga kantin atau pustakawan baik hati." Aku tersenyum mengejek. "Sayang sekali candaanmu tidak berhasil."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku tadi ke rumanmu?"

"Ke rumahku? Menjemputku? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bodoh, aku sudah menghubungimu dan kau tahu aku ada di sini. Berikan aku alasan yang lebih baik lagi."

Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada sebelum merapatkan jaket. "Jadi kau sebal karena aku datang terlambat?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi. Mau kue lagi?" tanyaku lebih ceria.

Hanya dengan anggukan darinya, aku langsung memanggil seorang pelayan. Aku pesankan ia secangkir teh madu dan sepiring _blueberry cake_. Tak banyak yang kutahu tentangnya. Itu saja kuketahui dari kebiasaannya menggambar buah _blueberry_ di atas buku tulisku. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dengan bertanya padanya makanan yang ia mau.

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku," katanya agak serius. Aku sudah menduga hal ini terjadi, aku hargai itu.

"Aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Aku sering melihatmu menggambar buah itu di buku tulisku. Jadi kupikir itu buah kesukaanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teh madu? Bagaimana kau yakin kalau aku akan menyukainya?"

Bingo! Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu. Aku menghela napas dan menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamku.

"Kau selalu cerewet masalah kesehatan, menasihatiku ini-itu untuk peduli pada apa-apa yang kumakan. Madu banyak manfaatnya, makanya aku pilihkan itu agar baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian pesananku muncul, sepiring _blueberry cake_ dan teh madu hangat. Uap wangi muncul dari permukaan, menyebabkanku mampu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma nikmat _blueberry_ yang menguar.

"Jadi apa kau menyukai makanan yang kupesan?" tanyaku setelah ia menyelesaikan suapan pertamanya.

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan ragu lagi mengajakmu menemui keluargaku."

Aku tersenyum sambil melihatnya menghabiskan kue. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati. Sesekali memberiku sepotong lalu menariknya kembali untuk dimakan sendiri. Aku tidak banyak berharap tentang ini semua. Tapi biarlah seperti yang ada.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'silakan saja'," lanjutnya dengan percaya diri.

Sore itu aku dan dia menghabiskan waktu di suasana gerimis yang menghangatkan, di tengah hiruk pikuk kota, didampingi kegiatan-kegiatan yang menyenangkan dari para pelayan dan mungkin derap langkah pejalan kaki yang kedinginan. Sore itu memang dingin, tapi entah mengapa aku menikmatinya dengan hangat. Dan kaca berembunku kini sudah tidak polos. Aku menulisinya dengan hati-hati dan tenang, dari jurang perasaanku yang paling dalam.

'Love Sai-Ino'

Sebagian besar orang berpikir bahwa hidup yang baik adalah hidup yang dihabiskan dengan cinta: kepada orang tua, sahabat, juga cinta. Aku sering melihat teman-temanku di sekolah menjunjung tinggi –isme itu. Ini lelucon? Ya, siapa yang membuatnya? Aku tidak peduli. Dan bagiku, hidup memang harus ada cinta, cinta untuk hidup itu sendiri. Tak peduli sebesar apapun tolakan kita, sebuah cinta tulus akan selalu ada meskipun hanya terucap lewat sepiring kue dan teh hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>o w a r i<strong>

* * *

><p>an: Mugyaaaa... semalem ujan, jadinya pengen bikin yang anget-anget.


End file.
